El asesino de abejas
by Erelbrile
Summary: El niño de su sueño mató a una abeja, y François se vio rodeado de polvo dorado, aquel mismo polvo que marginaba a Arthur y le hacía distinto al resto. El infierno según Hetalia. UA.
1. Chapter 1

Por la Entente Cordiale, la comunidad de Livejournal, FrUK_me_bastard, realizó un evento FrUK. Este fic es mi aporte. La temática que elegí fue "el cielo y el infierno según Hetalia", y hoy les presento el primer capítulo de tres. Consiste, además, en un crossover con "la materia oscura" de Phillip Pullman y un intento de steampunk.

Siempre quiero comentar largamente sobre la creación de un fic, pero no lo hago por no aburrir al lector. En este caso, me gustaría extenderme en una idea, quizá porque no sé si vuelva a participar de algún evento, quizá porque hay gente que piensa que el 8 de abril fue hace mucho tiempo. El lector es libre de saltar directamente al fic.

Realmente me tocaba publicar el quince, pero surgieron problemas y AchimDy tomó mi responsabilidad y me dio la suya (otorgándome, de paso, el ansiado tiempo que necesitaba para hacer las correcciones).

Digo responsabilidades, cuando quizá deba decir honores. Después de todo, la última persona en correr durante una carrera de postas es la más rápida. Debería hablar de una responsabilidad honorífica.

Verán: Pienso que en esta clase de eventos, todos quienes participan tienen una responsabilidad distinta. Si publicaramos en la misma fecha, se formaría una competencia innecesaria. Además, al extender un evento, se da vida a un fandom por algo más que un solo día. Por lo mismo, cada persona, al publicar, tiene una responsabilidad importante.

Los primeros deben presentar como es debido el evento, causar una buena impresión y llamar la atención de los demás. Son quienes prenden el fuego. Quienes les siguen, deben mantener la atención en el evento, como quien sostiene en alto la antorcha hasta que sea el turno del siguiente, sin dejar jamás que la llama se apague. Los últimos, en cambio, deben apagar el fuego, pero con una gracia tal que el evento no parezca morir, sino estallar en magnificencia. Los últimos son aquellos que deben dar el gran final, con el peligro de parecer poco tras tantas nuevas obras.

Espero cumplir bien con este papel, si bien no seré yo quien dé el broche de cierre. Podría decirse que me toca ser uno de los primeros cañonazos de la overtura de 1812, o uno de los últimos grupos que alegran el desfile con su bochinche.

**Escribo sin fin de lucro.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes-** _los cuerpos y las almas__-_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. La materia oscura **_-la bruja y su hermana-_ **pertenece a Phillip Pullman.**

* * *

**El asesino de abejas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La magia comenzó temprano en la mañana. Los girasoles de su madre miraban el sol del amanecer, somnolientos, despertando junto a él. Las manos de Dios acariciaron la piel descubierta del niño y François, con la piel cálida, se asomó a la ventana. Una mariposa azul se colgó de su cabello. Era un verano dorado, con colinas sembradas de trigo, perdidas más allá de la vista, que saludaban a François con sus cortos brazos alzados al cielo. Las flores de su jardinera estaban florecidas y la enredadera que rodeaba su ventana recibía la visita de las abejas.

Arrullado por sus zumbidos, François las vio ir y venir, diciéndoles con cariño y modorra que hoy estaban hermosamente amarillas, que el polen les quedaba bien y que sus cuerpos eran gorditos y perfectos.

—Ya voy a cumplir seis años —les susurró, embriagado de tanta magia que bebía, y sus ojos brillaron con ilusión cuando una abeja se detuvo en una flor de la joven weigela, a escasos centímetros de su nariz—, y sé que será hoy. Deseo que sea bonita. Muy, muy bonita. Con muchos colores, como el daimonion de mamá, y un pelaje brillante y sedoso —y agregó, azorado con el movimiento de alas de la abeja que, sin levantar el vuelo aún, estaba por acabar con la flor—. ¿Puedes hacer que sea una forma linda?

El padre de François, don Eloy, conversaba con su esposa, doña Solange, a propósito de la magia y de su hijo. A pesar de usar gestos toscos, sus supersticiones eran devotas y su intención, buena.

—Quizá pueda convencerlo —expuso, saliendo de la casa seguido de doña Solange—. Después de que desayune lo llevaré conmigo, querida, tengo todo preparado.

—Pero Eloy, ¿por qué tanta prisa? Ya decidirá uno de estos días. No hay apuro.

—Quiero saber si será un hombre de Dios —confesó, entre orgulloso y feliz—, lo llevo hoy conmigo, para conversar del tema, y que sepa que lo apoyamos tanto si desea estudiar en un colegio como si desea hacerlo en una iglesia.

La señora Bonnefoy, siguiéndole por el patio hasta los panales, intentaba no reírse.

—Te preocupa tanto porque significa que tu hijo está creciendo, ¿no? —inquirió y don Eloy, volteándose a verla como cojido en una travesura, se le acercó un paso con las manos a la espalda.

—¿Y quién no lo estaría? —preguntó en retórica, besándole la mejilla, para luego volver a las abejas y a las herramientas para manejarlas, revisando que todo estuviera en orden.

François, vistiéndose en su cuarto, estaba decidido. Estiró su cama y bajó a desayunar. Sentado, sus pies no llegaban hasta el suelo, pero incluso a pesar de su corta edad y estatura, sentía con mucha fuerza que ese día sería el día. No el día que elegiría si seguir la vida religiosa o civil, como pensaban sus padres, sino el día en que Matt y él se definirían ante el mundo.

Cuando su padre le invitó a liberar a las abejas, aceptó entusiasmado, esperando que entre las miles de hadas una le concediese su deseo.

+'+'+'+'+

Un niño, apoyado contra una muralla, torturaba a una abeja. Era primavera, y sobre su regazo tenía los cadáveres de otras veinte abejas, todas destripadas. Un daimonion corrió por detrás de su espalda, para esconderse entre los arbustos: Iba a cazar más víctimas.

Corría el viento, y una ventana fue cerrada con fuerza en el edificio que se alzaba al inicio del amplio patio.

La abeja se vio apretada contra una gaza, contra la que intentó defenderse. Le enterró su aguijón varias veces, y cuando el niño creía que éste se encontraba firme, tiraba de la abeja. Sus dedos la sostenían por las alas, impidiéndole huír. De hacerlo, la muerte sin alas era segura.

Más de una vez el niño se vio ante la frustración de que el aguijón no se encontrara firmemente agarrado. La sombra del muro se extendía más allá de sus pies, fundiéndose con la de los árboles ornamentales, escondiendo sus acciones del mundo.

Por fin, el aguijón se aferró correctamente de la gaza y, al tirar el niño, se separó del torso de la abeja, llevándose consigo las tripas del insecto.

Con fascinación, el niño miraba al aguijón seguir picando incluso tras ser cercionado de su dueño.

Por un momento, ese niño se sintió fuerte, poderoso y seguro.

+'+'+'+'+

François despertó de golpe, asustado, con lágrimas en los ojos. El sol se estaba poniendo, y el cielo era un asesinato amarillo.

—¿François? —habló una abeja desde la frente del niño, con voz preocupada—. ¿Te sientes mal? El pasto está húmedo, debe ser eso. ¿Llamo a tu papá?

—No... Me siento bien —el niño se limpió los ojos, sorbió por la nariz e intentó ver a su amigo, poniéndose turnio—. Sólo tuve una pesadilla, Matt. Gracias por preocuparte.

La abeja caminó hacia la punta de la nariz de François, haciéndole cosquillas.

—De todos modos, ya es tarde. Debemos ir a buscarle antes de que él nos busque a nosotros —le advirtió Matt, siempre precavido. François se levantó del pasto, se arregló un mechón de cabello hacia el que después voló Matt para aferrárse cómodamente, y emprendió la marcha hacia la camioneta. Las abejas ya se devolvían al panal, y un zorro corrió hacia ellos, adelantándose a su dueño. Matt voló hasta el hocico del zorro y allí se quedó, conversándole.

Minutos después llegó don Eloy, cargando uno de los panales. François sostenía contra su pecho una de sus manos, absorto, reteniéndose como si fuese a hacer algo malo con ellas. Don Eloy no advirtió lo raro que estaba su hijo sino hasta días después, cuando notó junto a su esposa que Matt no había vuelto a cambiar de forma.

+'+'+'+'+

El daimonion de Arthur, Al, continúo libre por muchos años más que el de François. A diferencia y semejanza de Matt y François, que fueron uno de esos casos particulares en que un daimonion se establece a temprana edad, Al y Arthur eran uno de esos casos particulares en que el daimonion tarda demasiado en establecer su forma definitiva.

Cuando los daimonions de sus compañeros comenzaron a ser constantes, Arthur esperó su momento. Lo discutió con Al, exigiéndole que fuese un animal decente y respetado. Un buho, una pantera, incluso un lobo estaban bien, pero Al insistía en echarse a volar en forma de águila o en saltar como un conejo si venía al caso, asustando a Arthur con la idea de que ésa sería su última forma. Sin embargo, nunca ocurrió.

Por ello, se tejieron historias alrededor de Arthur desde su adolescencia. Algunos decían que Arthur debía tener problemas de personalidad, otros lo atribuían a alguna enfermedad mental, y los menos razonaban que Arthur debía ser un alumno adelantado que aparentaba bien tener más edad de la real. "Loco" y "esquizofrénico" eran algunos de los murmullos que Al oía a escondidas y que a Arthur le causaban daño.

Al salir de su graduación, Al se encontraba enroscado en su cuello, siseando la lista de cosas que debían hacer esas vacaciones, sin detenerse, esperando que Arthur mostrara interés en alguna de sus ideas. Y cuando Arthur fue a su primera clase de cocina, Al iba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y por un momento corrió peligro cuando todos los presentes pensaron que se trataba de un ratón de verdad, desacostumbrados a ver esa clase de daimonion allí.

Y aún en el presente, en el restaurante de mala clase al que Arthur no daba mejor ni peor fama, Al podía ser tanto un caimán obstaculizando la entrada a la cocina, como una araña descolgándose desde el techo para, furtivamente, robar mayonesa casera desde el plato recién servido.

A Arthur estas transmutaciones le marginaban de la sociedad normal, decente y sana, pero aún así, prefería mil veces a Al que al resto del mundo.

+'+'+'+'+

Los estudios sobre el polvo (no cualquier polvo, el polvo, el polvo dorado, invicible e intangible) habían sido objeto de crítica hace más de cincuenta años, y las investigaciones, clausuradas, fueron entregadas obligatoriamente al Magisterio. Los investigadores fueron trasladados a otros centros, donde se les mantuvo bajo una estrecha y callada vigilancia. Aquellos a los que se les concedió el permiso de continuar sus estudios debían hacerlo bajo el alero del Magisterio, y en su mayoría se trataba de teólogos licenciados.

François creció oyendo hablar del polvo. Su padre, un converso de fuertes convicciones nacido en las tierras del norte a padres del sur, había traído consigo las leyendas que contaban de esto los clanes de esas tierras. El ámbar, decía, tiene el poder divino de mostrar el ciclo del universo, y le enseñaba a François cómo el polvo le rodeaba en la oscuridad de la noche a través de dos lupas cóncavas unidas por ámbar. Le explicó que el día en que su daimonion dejara de mutar, ambos atraerían al polvo como las flores a las abejas, y así ocurrió.

El ámbar había sido un golpe de suerte para don Eloy, a quien se lo había enseñado una bruja, Serafina Pekkala. Ésta decía que una hermana suya lo había descubierto, pero como le habló de mundos fantásticos al relatarle la historia, no le quiso creer.

Luego, posteriormente a casarse, utilizó sus tiempos libres para averiguar si el método que le había enseñado la bruja era cierto. Por supuesto, los primeros intentos fueron infructuosos, pero la terquedad de don Eloy le mantuvo los dedos pegajosos del ámbar de los robles, y finalmente, cuando François ya tenía un año y medio, construyó el poco profesional objeto que, a pesar de las trizaduras que el tiempo le confirió, era el único de su tipo en el mundo conocido.

A François aquella lupa le fascinó por años, y el saberse conocedor de tal secreto le confería al objeto un carácter casi sacro. Imbuido de tal sentimiento fue que François pidió la oportunidad de estudiar en la capital, pero no como teólogo, que fue la primera idea que todos se hacían de un muchacho tan sensible a las enseñanzas del Magisterio y a las criaturas, sino como ingeniero. La teología, explicó François, podía aprenderla de todos modos siendo oyente de las cátedras pertinentes, mientras que la ingeniería le daría trabajo y una libertad que el ojo acechante del Magisterio no le daría.

Sin ser un mal estudiante, la carrera fue una sucesión de pequeños sueños destruidos que le hicieron plantearse el por qué no había estudiado arquitectura: Pila de fracasos cuya cumbre fue el retraso de título ya que no podía aprobar el examen de grado. Su tesis, si bien perfecta en materia teórica, fue siempre rechazada por el contenido. Al primer año, a François le sugirieron amablemente cambiar la temática, puesto que no existían pruebas concluyentes del tal polvo, base de todo su discurso. Al segundo año no le devolvieron la tesis y al regresar al cuarto en que vivía, lo halló allanado y ultrajado.

Por una feliz coincidencia, la lupa de ámbar se encontraba en su bolsillo, y salvo el borrador original de su tesis, no se llevaron nada.

Para el tercer año presentó un estudio sobre el funcionamiento de las poleas en la maquinaria pesada y las relaciones de diámetro que mejor servirían para ciertos casos hipotéticos de peso y altura. Aprobó.

Y en base a esa tesis fue que una industria soldadora le contrató.

+'+'+'+'+

El tener que reescribir todo desde cero le dio a François nuevas perspectivas sobre puntos que antes sólo había tratado someramente, y el día en que se sentó en una cafetería barata donde nadie le prestara atención, llevó a cabo un experimento. En una base de greda, humedecida con el agua que pidió al mesero en lo que llegaba el resto del pedido, enterró parte de una aguja de lana, que a su casera se le había perdido hace pocos días, con la punta hacia arriba. Con la carta de despido que llevaba en su bolsillo, dobló un molinillo en punta que posicionó sobre la aguja.

Dos personas conversaban en la mesa de al lado, alumbrados por una lámpara de gas, puesto que, si bien el cielo invernal estaba despejado, los altos edificios de esa zona y la angostura del pasaje oscurecían el interior del café. El mesero, de apariencia giptana, llevaba los pedidos a la ventanilla de la cocina y gritaba hacia adentro, metiendo la cabeza en la otra habitación.

—Es contigo, Arthur. Al me cae bien.

—¡Que no tienes permiso de hablarle! ¡Salvaje!

El espacio era pequeño, no había lugar para más de cuatro mesas y el tiempo de espera era prácticamente inexistente. El café de François estuvo listo en lo que el mesero ajustaba ciertas palancas en la cafetera, refunfuñando porque el dueño le cambiara la antigua máquina manual por una a presión hidráulica. La comida tardaría más. Se oyó un relincho desde la cocina, y el mesero no pudo evitar reír ante ella mientras servía a François.

—Ahora sí te saludo. Buenos días, amoroso —le saludó el giptano, con un daimonion tortuga caminando junto a sus pies—. Primera vez que te veo acá.

—Es la primera vez que vengo, de hecho —respondió François, con Matt escondido entre su cabello largo—. No he desayunado y fue una pequeña salvación ver el cartel de enfrente.

—No sé si sea una salvación... —el mesero le miró apenado. Sus ojos eran verdes y profundos, preciosos en su piel quemada por el sol—. Ya te traigo tu comida, corazón —prometió, y al segundo se volteó—. ¡Apúrate que el cliente es nuevo!

—¡Yo me tardo lo que quiero, Antonio, giptano de mierda!

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Que quieres que Eli te golpee con la sartén de nuevo? —insistió el giptano, caminando con gracia hacia la caja para sentarse y, posiblemente, poder seguir la discusión desde allí, más cercano a la cocina—. Para odiarnos tanto como dice, Gibra, muy bien que se le pegan nuestras costumbres —le confío después a su tortuga, levantándola y poniéndola sobre el mesón.

François, en tanto, había sacado de su bolso unos lentes de ámbar que se sujetaban con correas, necesarias para sostener el peso de los lentes de aumento y ámbar que François había ido instalando con el tiempo. Matt voló hasta posarse sobre una de las palanquitas con que se manejaban los lentes extra, mientras François se ajustaba las correas en la nuca, pues necesitaba tener las manos libres para el experimento del molinillo; se arremangó para que el vestón café no le molestara y acerco ambas manos al montaje, rodeándolo, sin tocar sus dedos.

Uno de los hombres de la mesa contigua le miró de reojo, y le comentó a su compañero que uno de esos armazones era caro, pensando que se trataba de una suerte de catalejo corto, como el que usaban en el ejército.

—Dios mío, es imposible hablar contigo. Allí tienes el sandwich —el cocinero, Arthur, dejó el pedido de François sobre el mesón que separaba la cocina de la caja, y le dio una mirada cargada de indiferencia a Antonio, tras lo cual regresó a buscar un paño con el que limpiar la superficie.

—Ni que fuera tan fácil hacerlo contigo —respondió Antonio. Nadie parecía ponerles atención, posiblemente más que acostumbrados a oír discusiones callejeras en ese sector de la ciudad. En el caso de François, que no vivía allí por motivos sociales, sino económicos, su atención se encontraba totalmente puesta en la corriente de polvo que corría desde sus dedos de la mano derecha hacia los de la mano izquierda, provocando que el molinillo se moviera a un ritmo lento y constante. Matt, interesado en saber también, caminaba por su mejilla buscando un espacio para ver a través de los cristales. Ninguno de los dos notó que Antonio se acercaba, y cuando el sonido del plato sobre la mesa llamó la atención de François, éste volteó a ver por reflejo a quien se encontraba a su lado, hallándole rodeado de polvo, como era normal según le había enseñado la observación desde su niñez.

Sin embargo, al hombre que limpiaba el mesón, al fondo de su visión, no le hubiese visto si Matt no le hubiese alertado que parecía una sombra. Abrió la boca, de la impresión, y antes de que Antonio de alejase otro paso, le detuvo del brazo.

—¿Quién es él?

Antonio miró detrás suyo, confundido. No había ningún cliente en el lugar al que señalaba François.

—El cocinero. ¿Quieres que le diga algo?

—No... Pero gracias –François retiró los lentes, todos, hasta los principales de ambar, y observó a Arthur y su delantal manchado con aceite. Su daimonion, un gato, le miraba sentado a pocos centímetros de él.

¿Por qué este cocinero no se veía envuelto en el polvo, como era normal en alguien de su edad?

En aquel momento, François todavía no sabía que el daimonion de Arthur era informe, ni que una parte clave de su teoría se encontraba comprobada en el pecualiar caso de este hombre adulto.

A pesar de lo grasiento que estaba el sandwich, François se obligó a comérselo. No sólo ese día, sino que también el siguiente, y el siguiente a ése, y todas las mañanas de lo que quedaba del mes.

+'+'+'+'+

Gilbert Weillschmidt era un clérigo militar pertenenciente al departamento de Asuntos Internos, cuya principal labor consistía en mantener los secretos del Magisterio en la clandestinidad. Esa labor le había permitido el acceso a muchos archivos clasificados que se mantenían custodiados desde hace cientos de años, y que en su mayoría se trataba de estudios que contradecían las tan procamadas verdades del Magisterio, fundamentos consolidantes de su sociedad.

Gilbert era, así como su hermano, y su padre, un militar entrenado y entregado por y para su gobierno, dispuesto a reestablecer el orden social y civil mediante cualquier método necesario. Así lo demostraba su registro familiar, en que contaban desde brutales golpizas a manifestantes antimagisteriales, hasta interrogatorios clandestinos de dudosa metodología.

El hermano de Gilbert, Ludwig Weillschmidt, era un joven de prometedor futuro que escalaba posiciones en el cuerpo policial, orgullo de su padre y, aún más, de su hermano.

A diferencia de su hermano mayor, Ludwig no había optado por los estudios teológicos, de modo que, por muy listo que fuera, no lograba comprender el funcionamiento de las medidas que tomaba. Lo importante era, a fin de cuentas, erradicar el mal pertinente, sin preguntar por las razones o cuestionar los motivos. Eso le habían enseñado. Debía mantener el orden civil e institucional, y en eso, Ludwig era eficiente.

Gilbert, por el contrario, había comenzado como teólogo, continuando su posterior formación en el ejército a petición de su padre. Esto le había permitido ingresar tanto en el gobierno, como en el del Magisterio, convirtiéndole en el puente perfecto para el entendimiento de ambas partes, hecho que le permitió su actual puesto como persona de confianza.

Los primeros conocimientos que tuvo sobre el polvo no los obtuvo de las cátedras universitarias, ni de las charlas con los viejos licenciados y teólogos que frecuentaban la catedral, sino de unas investigaciones fechadas setenta años atrás, en que se había experimentado con niños prepúberes para comprender la naturaleza de los daimonions. La investigación, que reunía tanto a científicos como a agentes del Magisterio, era, cuando menos, peligrosa para el conocimiento oficial, que sostenía que los daimonions eran la fuente del pecado en los seres humanos, y que por eso, el pecado es indivisible del hombre.

El enfoque de la investigación traspaba el pecado original desde los daimonions hacia el polvo, creyendo que, eliminando éste, se podría eliminar el mal en el hombre.

A Gilbert, sus profesores le habían explicado a fondo lo que antes sólo se daba por hecho en las misas.

Los domingos, en misa, había aprendido que en el principio, el hombre era perfecto, y que por ello no existían los daimonions, signo indiscutible de la trizura del alma humana producida por la desobediencia a Dios. Sus profesores le explicaron, con cifras y mediciones, la base ciéntifica de aquel pensamiento, y la manera correcta de interpretar la historia oficial del Magisterio, para echar por tierra el pensamiento común de los civiles de que el daimonion representa la personalidad de la persona. El daimonion, le decían, representa el alma, que una vez maculada por la desobediencia a Dios, era indigna de seguir existiendo en Su mayor obra, quedando condenada a adoptar la forma de los imperfectos animales, hasta que el pecado le diese la forma definitiva, ya incapaz de tener la libertad de los niños, únicos seres realmente merecedores de Dios.

Esa explicación se veía refutada por distintas leyendas locales, devenidas del paganismo, que atribuían al animal daimonion las características del animal bestia, y que persistían en el imaginario popular. Así, al que tenía por daimonion a un león, se le creía valiente, y al que tenía un búho, sabio. Los estudios teológicos, basados en las Escrituras, tenían sus propias y eruditas explicaciones a cada forma, que en no pocos casos nada tenían que ver con lo que interpretaba el gentío.

A pesar de tener sus estudios teológicos como base, la mentalidad práctica de Gilbert le permitió comprender el paradigma de los investigadores de esa época. Podía comprenderlo, mientras no compartiese el pensamiento, porque eso era lo que se esperaba de él. A diferencia de su hermano, que sólo debía obedecer sin pensar, a Gilbert se le permitía el pensar, mientras cumpliese con su labor.

Comprendió que existía un tal polvo, invisible e intangible, que causaba que los daimonions dejaran de transformarse. Comprendió, también, que debido a ello, el polvo era el pecado, que a través del daimonion ingresaba en las personas, hasta detener la libertad de sus almas. Comprendió que el polvo era malo.

Comprendió que, por el bien de la humanidad, estos científicos y teólogos, estudiasen formas para detener al polvo del pecado de unirse a las personas. Comprendió, por sobre todo, que las pérdidas fuesen un mal necesario.

Sin embargo, Gilbert también pensó:

Pensó que los daimonions no eran una demostración del pecado original, y dudó internamente el que siquiera fueran el alma del ser humano. O, al menos, de lo que él comprendía por un alma. Pensó que parecía absurdo que un polvo provocase el pecado. Pensó, incluso, que la investigación misma podía ser una mentira, a pesar de lo interesante que se leyese.

Por eso mismo, se sorprendió cuando un material requisado ingresó para unirse a los viejos informes.

Y Gilbert pensó que lo mejor era dejar a François Bonnefoy tranquilo.

Al menos por un tiempo.

+'+'+'+'+

—Creo que tienes un admirador —le comentó Antonio un día a Arthur, después de que el último cliente se hubiera ido. El cocinero, sentado frente a la caja esperando su paga de la semana, le miró mal—. ¡Hablo en serio! —insistió Antonio ante esa mirada—. Siempre te queda mirando cuando te asomas desde la cocina... Sin mencionar que se come todo lo que preparas a pesar de que es obvio que no le gusta el sabor. Deberías hablarle.

Arthur chasqueó su lengua.

—Deberíamos echarlo.

—¿Y perderme sus propinas? No, gracias. Ten —Antonio extendió unos billetes que Arthur recibió callado, sin agradecer—. ¿Nos vamos a tu casa?

—Primero me dices que debería hablarle y luego te auto invitas a mi casa... Quién te entiende.

Antonio se encogió de hombros.

–No soy yo el que tiene un daimonion varón —le comentó, inclinando la cabeza como quien comenta una intimidad—. Y sé por qué te lo digo. El suyo también lo es.

—¿Tiene un daimonion varón? —repitió Arthur, algo incrédulo, siendo delatado por sus facciones.

—¡Por eso te digo que deberías hablarle! —insistió Antonio—. No es común...

Gibra, en una esquina oscura del local, jugaba con Al, que se trepaba a su caparazón en forma de hámster y le pedía que le contara sobre sus aventuras giptanas. Afuera se cernía la noche y las farolas a gas eran encendidas automáticamente mediante un sistema de chispero y combustión controlada. A lo lejos se oía el aullido del viento en el mar, viento que insistía en no permitir a François, a esa hora, cerrar su ventana. Tenía frío, al igual que Arthur y Antonio, que se levantaron una vez concluidos los trámites de rigor.

Minutos después, ponían llave al local y se encaminaban a la casa de Arthur. Gris y angosta, tenía una escalera infinita que subía. Antonio había vivido allí un tiempo, pagando la mitad del alquiler, consumiendo la mitad de las conservas y ocupando la mitad de la cama.

En ese momento, François y Matt conversaban sobre el día, tapados por las frazadas de la cama. El humano estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, calculando cuánto tiempo tendría para encontrar un trabajo antes que sus ahorros se le agotaran. La habitación, llena de libros y papeles, se veía desolada con la cama deshecha y la poca luz de una vela. El piso era irregular y de viejos clavos de cobre. La tubería de la estufa atravezaba el espacio de una esquina. En la ventana, un florero angosto sostenía una flor tierna.

—Hoy te desapareciste —mencionó François de la nada, sin pedirle a Matthew realmente una explicación—. Me di cuenta cuando quise recogerme el cabello.

—Oh... Bueno... Perdón, estaba recogiendo información.

—No te estoy acusando —François acarició a su daimonion con un dedo, resiguiendo sus alas—. Sólo entré en pánico por un segundo —explicó con voz dulce. Matt zumbó gustoso. Era pequeño y vulnerable, y a la vez, necesitado y querido—. ¿Fuiste a hablar con el daimonion de él?

En el imaginario de François, Arthur no era cualquiera. Arthur era el hombre distinto a todos, el objeto de estudios perfecto. Arthur era la persona que quería investigar y conocer. Arthur no era cualquiera, sino el único que no necesitaba ser nombrado. Era, sencillamente, él.


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda parte y... Chan, chan, chaaaaan: FrUK (ya que esto es un evento FrUK, después de todo).

Mi querido Anónimo; ¡gracias por leer y comentar! Me alegraste la vida xD en especial porque, al ser un crossover, es más difícil que alguien lo lea (más aún si marcas el fic como tal... Tuve que quitarle esa característica u.u). No es tanto si es "luces del norte" o "el catalejo lacado", ya que la acción ocurre años después (o sea, que se transmiten los conocimientos de "el catalejo", pero el universo usado fue el de "luces"). El Magisterio sabe del polvo lo que saben en ese mundo, no lo que aprendimos quienes leímos la trilogía, por así decirlo, aunque la creación del catalejo se haya transmitido porque Serafina Pekkala tomó por "hermana" a quien lo creó (y en "el catalejo" ellas "se enseñan cosas"). A mí no me molesta que los lectores saquen todo lo que sienten, ¡no te reprimas!

**PD:** Quise hacer una referencia "directa" al libro, en donde se habla del daimonion de Lee Scoresby. ¿Alguien la descubrió?

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sus daimonions se conocieron primero.

Matt tenía la orden de vigilar e investigar, acciones para las que su diminuto cuerpo era ideal. Al, por su parte, se distraía mientras Arthur trabajaba, como hacía usualmente cuando no le requerían vigilando el horno, realizando otra actividad que mejoraba ligeramente las circunstancias de trabajo de Arthur: Cazar moscas.

Y frente el zumbido de Matt, lo natural fuera que Al, con su puntería y lengua de rana, intentara atraparlo, y aún más, que lo consiguiera, poniendo en aprietos al alma de François. Por supuesto, de inmediato supo que no había atrapado a una mosca, sino a un daimonion abeja que, sorprendentemente, era casi tan pequeño como una.

Sorprendido por lo inusual de la situación, Al huyó de la escena del crimen hacia detrás del refrigerador, liberando a su presa entre las tuberías que llevaban el hielo derretido desde el objeto hasta el patio a través de agujeros en la pared. Matt voló raudo para alejarse, sin embargo, se detuvo relativamente cerca de Al, mirándole.

—¡Hola! —croó Al, feliz y sociable. Matt, todavía reticente, pero sabiendo que esta era una oportunidad, le contestó.

—Hola —y casi de inmediato—, ¿perteneces a la persona que está cocinando?

—Sí —Al sonrió con su gran boca, provocando que Matt riera para sus adentros—. ¡Yo te he visto antes! Vienes con ese cliente siempre, el que se la pasa dibujando en una libreta.

—Es François —Matt descendió suavemente. Sus alas comenzaban a dolerle por la temperatura fría que había allí. Al, en su cuerpo anfibio, parecía no dolerse con las bajas temperaturas—. ¿Nos has visto?

—No hay mucho qué hacer mientras Arthur trabaja —de una rana, Al transmutó en un abejorro. Casi del tamaño de Matt, y con muchos más pelos que le cubrieran—. A veces salgo hasta la puerta, pero no nos podemos separar tanto —agregó, como una excusa. Matt se posó en el suelo, junto a él, apegando sus alas a su torso. Ver a Al casi como él, le hacía asimilar la idea de una mayor afinidad, a pesar de que conocía la duda primordial: ¿Por qué Al tenía esa capacidad de adaptación? El daimonion de Arthur había tomado la forma que más confianza le daría a Matt. No el verse reflejado como en un espejo, sino el parecerse, siendo ambos reconocibles. Y Matt cayó.

En la mesa junto a la ventana, mientras los daimonions entraban en confianza, François se desató la coleta que recogía su cabello, debido al airecillo frío que sentía en la nuca y al que no le dio la debida atención. Caían los rayos de media tarde, las calles estaban vacías y unos rapaces provenientes seguramente del puerto pasaban por la calle fumando unos cigarros. Elizabeth, otra giptana que trabajaba allí, cumplía con su turno, de modo que Antonio no se encontraba presente. Lucía embarazada, pero François no hizo ninguna observación al respecto a pesar de ya conocerla y haber hablado con ella.

A esas alturas, no era necesario que dijese qué quería, mientras afirmara querer beber lo de siempre y, en lo posible, aguantarse el hambre, chiste que aunque a Elizabeth y Antonio les gustaba oír, a Arthur le molestaba desde las entrañas de su habitación sofocante.

—¿Al? —llamó Arthur en ese momento, de forma inesperada—. Te necesito aquí mirando los quemadores mientras arreglo la puerta del horno; volvió a soltarse el engranaje de la base.

—Tengo que irme —le dijo, como resultado, Al a Matt, caminando hacia uno de los lados. El daimonion abeja, sin embargo, no se movió de su lugar—. ¿Matt?

—No me puedo mover —contestó el mencionado, y haciendo un esfuerzo por mover sus alas, agregó apancado—. Tampoco puedo volar.

Atraído por un chillido, Arthur miró hacia el pie del refrigerador de piedra, encontrando a Al con una mano de mono ardilla metida detrás de éste, intentando agarrar algo.

—¿Se te cayó algo? Después te ayudo a sacarlo, ahora necesito que veas los quemadores mientras...

—¡Después, Arthur! ¡Es un daimonion, hay que sacarlo!

El ruido fue escuchado por la clientela: Alguien intentaba mover un gran peso, y sus pasos se oyeron apresurados. Se sorprendieron aún más cuando el cocinero se asomó a la caja, obviamente preocupado y en aprietos, y llamó:

—¡¿De quién es un daimonion llamado Matt?! ¡Está atrapado! —consiguiendo que François, que se bebía distraídamente calentándose las manos con la taza, se levantase enseguida, asustado y aún más urgido de lo que Arthur sonaba. Su taza de café tambaleó peligrosamente sobre los diseños que tenía extendidos sobre la mesa, pero François apenas escuchó el ruido de la loza. Todos miraban el rostro que, en apenas un segundo de comprensión, le había cambiado.

Se le permitió la entrada a la cocina (no podía ser de otra forma, tratándose de un daimonion) y entre los dos, Arthur y François lograron correr el pesado mueble hacia un lado, dándole a Al la oportunidad de sacar al congelado Matt y de extendérselo a François, que le tomó con cariño y le atrajo a sus labios para calentarlo con su hálito, susurrandole disculpas y pareciendo al borde de una crisis de nervios.

Después, Al saltó al hombro de Arthur, quien, ya salvada la situación, intentaba regresar el refrigerador a su lugar, sin éxito. Se le oyó chasquear la lengua, mas François estaba tan exaltado aún, que no reparó en su repentino mal humor.

—¡Gracias! Gracias, gracias... ¿Cómo puedo...? Dios mío, mi Matt.

—Puedes empezar arreglando los tubos rotos —cortó Arthur, ahora sí captando la atención de François, quien aún mantenía su corazón acelerado y a Matt protegido en sus manos—. Acaban de decirme que eres ingeniero, no debería serte difícil —agrego más entre dientes, mirando el suelo y al minúsculo charco de agua que, seguramente para el final del día, sería enorme. François le miró sonriendo menos—. Mi jefe me matará si no lo haces. Y salvé parte de tu alma.

A François aquella actitud le ofendió en parte, ya que cualquier ser humano que se dignase llamar persona huviese ayudado a salvar a un daimonion, sin pedir nada a cambio, pero Arthur había salvado a Matt, y seguía siendo el objeto que ansiaba investigar, por lo que se aguantó el comentario y asintió.

—Me pondré a ello. Voy por mis cosas.

+'+'+'+'+

El trabajo al que estaba acostumbrado François siempre fue más teórico que práctico, y por lo mismo, su desenvolvimiento con las manos dejaba qué desear frente a lo que pudiese hacer un plomero, pero conocía el funcionamiento de las cosas, y pudo guiarse bien para reparar los tubos del refrigerador. Arthur le oyó resoplar un montón de veces, mascullando para sí mismo sobre principios físicos y matemáticas, y creyó oirle insultar al tipo de engranaje que no le dejaba maniobrar todo lo que quería y algo sobre falta de cuidado.

—Te tardas bastante —comentó Arthur después de una hora de silencio mutuo. Incluso las conversaciones con Al fueron acalladas, más allá de los gritos con que Arthur comandaba a su daimonion. Se habían cuchicheado mutuamente, Al haciéndole cosquillas a Arthur en la oreja debido a sus bigotes de hurón.

—Ya parché los tubos con el caucho que tenían... Los encajé y, de hecho, ya terminé —Francis se levantó e hizo crujir su cuello, con las manos en la cadera. Posterior a eso, elongó los antebrazos, sosteniéndoselos desde el codo por turnos—. Pero todo el mecanismo es fascinante. Tiene engranajes que ya no se utilizan, y montajes que hoy en día se han perfeccionado... —miró hacia el refrigerador, aún algo sorprendido—, para hacer más sencillo el acceso.

—Es de segunda mano, creo que el dueño lo heredó —explicó Artur, batiendo huevos. La pared que tenía enfrente delataba las salpicaduras que aquella acción había provocado por años y que, por falta de limpieza, se habían acumulado y puesto grasientas—. Pero es más firme que los nuevos, la piedra es más gruesa y resistente que el fierro.

—Y podría apostar que el espacio para el hielo es mayor, ¿puedo ver? —pidió François, y Arthur asintió.

—Aprovecha de sacar la pieza de vacuno, por favor —pidió, aún batiendo y caminando hacia donde tenía los cuchillos colgados. Dejó el bol a un lado y descolgó el cuchillo carnicero, mientras Al, hecho abejorro nuevamente, volaba hasta estar cerca de Matt, decidido a invitarle a jugar. El daimonion abejan, aún necesitado de la cercanía de su dueño, murmuró al oído de éste, y François, a pesar de odiar, en aquel momento, tener que separarse de Matt, le dio su permiso por la oportunidad que se les presentaba.

François curioseó por encima el refrigerador, sin dejar de sentir un olor a comida mezclada.

—Parece que hace mucho no limpian aquí —murmuró para sí y para Matt, pensando en voz alta. Matt agitó las alas junto a su mejilla a modo de despedida y se marchó zumbando junto a Al.

—Déjala sobre la tabla de cortar, por favor —apuró Arthur.

—La sección del hielo tiene agujeros... Y está arriba en lugar de abajo. Vaya —comentaba François, aún fascinado. Sacó lo que parecía una bola de carne grande y la dejó donde Arthur le pidió, congelándose los dedos—. Esto es bastante anti higiénico, ¿sabes? Estuve manchándome los dedos de grasa hace sólo un minuto.

—¿Crees que a alguien realmente le importa? Te he preparado sándwiches con carne que se ha caído al suelo y ni cuenta de has dado.

François abrió la boca, indignado.

—¡Eso es asqueroso! Puaj —hizo un gesto con el rostro, arrugando los ojos y pasándose la lengua por los dientes, cual si se quitase un mal sabor, y comentó sin pensar—: Dios, qué asco. Encima de mala, sucia.

—¿Mala, perdón? —Arthur volteó lentamente hacia él, con el largo cuchillo carnicero en una mano. Con la otra mantenía en su lugar la carne—. ¿Te quejas ahora? —le señaló con el cuchillo. El filo brilló en la parte superior, amenazador y, a la vez, inofensivo—. Te he visto comerla sin ningún problema. Siempre —marcó la voz—, vienes a comer.

—De hecho, no venía a comer. Venía a investigarte —afirmó François, cruzándose de brazos, a la defensiva porque este aproximamiento a su objeto de estudio era bastante agresivo y, cómo no decirlo, desagradable. Arthur, que terminaba de cortar el trozo de carne, quedó paralizado por un intante. Su respiración se volvió más acompasada, en guardia. Tenía un cuchillo y sabía usarlo.

—Oh... Un acosador —dio un golpe final para rematar el corte. No sacó el cuchillo de la tabla de madera, restringiéndose a sí mismo.

—No —François fue firme, pues nunca se había visto a sí mismo de esa manera—. Mis razones son científicas.

—Vaya, pero qué halagado me siento —Arthur continuaba sin mirarle, sosteniéndose del mesón como quien teme resbalar en un piso mojado—. No sabía que valiese tanto.

—Lo vales, Arthur. Eres único. Verdaderamente único.

—¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto? —preguntó Arthur, teniendo alguna idea de a qué se refería François. Su voz, plana de pronto, parecía meticulosa al modular y elegir las palabras. François se mordió el labio: El momento había llegado.

—Pienso investigarte.

Arthur comenzó a trozar la carne, tan fina como podía, con el cuerpo tenso.

—Supongo que piensas arreglarme. Sanarme —insistió, con los nervios corroyéndole los tendones. La idea de un manicomio le provocaba más terror incluso que la misma muerte. En la muerte, después de todo, sólo serían él y Al, sin que a nadie le importase si su daimonion cambiaba o no de forma.

—No, para nada. No creo que deba hacerlo —François negó con la cabeza, regresando a trabajar en el refrigerador, al que sólo le faltaba un poco de aceite en las balanzas que permitían la retención y el paso del agua acumulada—. Eres único. Y no sé todavía en qué te diferencias de los demás, pero lo eres.

—Lárgate —le dijo Arthur, primero con un tono normal y demandante. François se temía esa reacción.

—No he terminado.

—Que te largues. Y si vuelves a pisar este lugar, yo mismo me aseguraré de que tu comida sea tan tóxica que te envenene antes de que acabes de comer.

+'+'+'+'+

A modo de protesta (y aún más, de autoprotesta, de crítica íntima, de conocimiento de causa, de inseguridad y curiosidad), Al permaneció con la forma de un abejorro por el resto de ese día y del siguiente. A pesar de ello, Arthur no la consideró su última forma, acostumbrado a la constante inconstancia. No lo era, y probablemente nunca lo sería. Ya antes había ocurrido que Al se había encaprichado con una forma, pero nunca duraba más de una semana sin mutar nuevamente.

En esta ocasión, sin embargo, una especie de continuidad se mantuvo. De un _Bombous argillaceus_, Al se transfromó en _Mallophora ruficauda_, de moscardón pasó a _Scaptia lata_ (forma en que se ocupó de incordiarle cada vez que Arthur se ponía testarudo) y de tábano mutó a _Vespula germánica_.

Y como avispa fue que hizo a Arthur llegar al extremo con sus fuerte mordidas, ya no conversándole, ya no convenciéndole, ya no contraargumentándole como había intentado hacer en los días previos, sino lástimándolo, ya que Al, como todo daimonion, es una parte del alma de su dueño, y debe por fuerza guiarse por ésta, aún cuando en su propia voluntad no quisiera hacerle daño.

—¡Ya para! —fue el grito que escuchó la cliente un día, una señora vieja que intentó captar bien qué ocurría, como si fuera la gran aventura de su día. Arthur, de un manotazo, había alejado a Al, sintiendo en su propio cuerpo el dolor del golpe, de la misma forma en que llevaba todo el día no sólo sufriendo el dolor de las mordidas, sino también el de su propia fuerza al aplastar a Al contra su piel. La chaqueta amarilla golpeó contra la pared y al caer al suelo los sentimientos de Arthur le transformaron, mientras éste le miraba asustado.

Al entonces saltó a reunirse con él, como un conejo blanco conciliador y tranquilo, asustado como Arthur, listo para huir ante el menor peligro. Su dueño le abrazó con fuerza, como si fuese posible fusionar su alma dividida.

—No sé cómo encontrarlo, Al.

—Yo sí.

+'+'+'+'+

A pesar de la advertencia de Arthur y de lo peligroso y bestial que lució al amenazarle, François no dejó de seguirle y conseguir datos sobre él. No podía dejar ir a su objeto de estudios una vez que lo tuvo tan cerca. Le siguió, de cerca, para conocer en dónde vivía. Anotó datos ridículos, como el peso estimado de Arthur y su altura, la posición de sus ojos respecto del suelo, el color de su cabello, de sus ojos, de su piel y las razas de las que podrían provenir. Describió y dibujó una forma aproximada de su cráneo, y basándose en la basura de su casa concluyó sus hábitos alimenticios. Habló con su vecino, un hombre de edad difícil de acertar cuyo daimonion era una mariposa Atlas, y así averiguó sobre el lugar del que provenía Arthur e ideas vagas sobre los trabajos que había tenido en lo que llevaba en aquel departamento.

El hombre, Yao, se había negado en un principio a dar muchos datos, pero acabó aceptando ante la insistencia diaria de François, con quien, fuera de toda expectativa, se llevó muy bien. Posiblemente, aquel acercamiento se debió a Matt, quien se llevó muy bien con Hong, la daimonion mariposa.

Así, Yao aceptó compartirle lo poco que sabía sobre su vecino.

—Mal hombre-aru. Muy mal hombre —le comentaba, sirviéndole a François té—. Sino, no puede explicarse el problema que tiene con su daimonion —trajo unas galletas para compañar el té y se sentó en un banco. Toda la habitación tenía objetos colgando, desde platos en la pared hasta móviles, campanas de viento y trenzas de ajo en el techo—. Es intratable, cuántas veces hemos discutido ya, ¡pone nervioso a cualquiera-aru! ¿Me comprende?

—Sí que le comprendo... Parece un poco violento.

—Pregúntele a Fernández, el hombre marino que vivía con él. No sabe las veces que le habré visto magullado. Muy mal hombre-aru. Aunque es una pena que Fernández se haya ido —lamentó Yao, verdaderamente afligido. François asentía a todo cuanto le decía, anotando aquellos datos que le parecieron relevantes—. Más que eso no le puedo decir. Solamente hablamos cuando el tema concierne al edificio... Y un poco el día en que se mudó —se excusó.

Fueron sólo tonterías. Medidas. Locaciones. Fueron sólo tonterías que le dieron a François más de una teoría para explicar el comportamiento de su objeto de investigación: ¿Serían los químicos que usaban en las curtiendes del pueblo de Arthur? ¿Quizá la temperatura y humedad de esas tierras? El alimentarse de algún fruto que sólo se diera allí?

Teorías inútiles que no consideraban a Arthur como lo que realmente era: Un sujeto de estudio.

Con ellas, François no avanzó en nada. Ninguna parecía determinante, mucho menos podían confirmarse con evidencias, puesto que la falta de éstas o hacían de todos la excepción a la regla que era Arthur, o echaban al tacho de la basura cada nueva idea que François pensaba.

Cuando su frustración fue mayor, y Matt zumbaba nervioso a su alrededor, calmándole y recordándole que le habían ofrecido un trabajo para la temporada de verano, revisando los barcos del puerto para certificar su chequeo anual (un trabajo no tan limpio si se considera que François era capaz de falsear tales fiscalizaciones civiles), Arthur llamó a su puerta, con un pingüino caminando graciosamente detrás suyo.

—¿Qué puedo ofrecerte? —le preguntó, entonces, François, hallándose asombrado y algo molesto ante el hombre que le miraba con desconfianza y de brazos cruzados desde los adoquines.

—Respóndeme primero: Puedes curarme o no.

—No creo que "curar" sea la palabra correcta. Hablamos de tu alma.

—¿Puedes hacerlo o no? —insistió Arthur. François notó una horrible e hinchada picadura en su pómulo derecho, y abrió la boca, tartamudeando en principio ante la demandante y desesperada pregunta de Arthur.

—Sí. Pienso que sí.

—Entonces hazme lo que tengas que hacerme.

+'+'+'+'+

Los reportes sobre François Bonnefoy hablaban sobre una relación que mantenía con un cocinero del café Einbroch, nada realmente sospechoso, de no ser porque las visitas a su departamento habían resultado en el encuentro de nuevos apuntes y una nueva teorización sobre el polvo, que llevaron a Gilbert a averiguar sobre el tal cocinero.

Arthur Kirkland, según sus registros indicaba, había nacido hace veinticinco años en Theramore. Siendo casi el hijo menor de una amplia familia, había estado en el psiquiátrico de su ciudad en más de una ocasión.

El primer registro correspondía a un periodo algo mayor a un año, entre sus cinco y seis años, internado por conductas paranoides y agresivas hacia su familia. El segundo, entre los doce y trece años, correspondía a una estadía de varios meses, debida a observaciones inusuales y reiteradas sobre su daimonion. No se especificaban las razones, pero seguramente Gilbert daría con ellas si hablaba con Manuel González, el psiquiatra que, según pudo averiguar, había atendido a Arthur a través de los años. La tercera estadía larga se dio cuando Arthur tenía veinte años, debido a una crisis cuyo gatillo, nuevamente, fue su daimonion.

—Tendré que hablar con este tal González —se dijo Gilbert, tras reflexionar un tiempo. Dejó sobre su escritorio el informe, y su daimonion lobo levantó el hocico, atento.

+'+'+'+'+

François insistió en la observación diaria y constante. Dijo que así podría detallar los comportamientos del espécimen, ignorando la molestia de Arthur al ser tratado como se trata a un animal de zoológico.

Tanta atención, en un principio, molestó a Arthur.

—¿Que no tienes tu propia casa? —le preguntó la primera vez que François le siguió a su departamento, irritado por tanta proximidad.

—Ni siquiera notarás que estoy aquí. Es un estudio, Arthur, no puedo interferir por definición —le prometió François, y más tarde eligió una silla para leer. Al día siguiente llevó varios libros teológicos con páginas marcadas, y unos lapiceros de tinta.

Al quinto día llevó una olla con su propia comida, y cuando la lavó, no pudo evitar quejarse del orden y escacez de los utensilios de cocina, que se aprontó a arreglar nada más el día siguiente, trayendo de los suyos y redistribuyendo toda la pequeña cocina.

—¿Cómo es posible que trabajes cocinando, si tu propia cocina da pena?

—Cocinar es un trabajo, Bonnefoy, no un placer —le respondió, y volvió a lo suyo.

Además de gruñir, Arthur no le hacía mayor caso, ocupado en leer sus novelas y las cartas que le enviaba su madre, con su daimonion _Golden retriever_ acostado a sus pies, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, casi todo su diminuto departamento había sido colonizado por François. Incluso en el baño había un jabón especial para manos, que François se había traído por no querer usar el de lija que tenía Arthur.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —le preguntó una noche a Al, sentándose en la mesa y mirando alrededor—. ¿De dónde salieron esas flores? No recuerdo haber tenido un florero. No ése, al menos. El que teníamos se lo llevó Antonio, ¿no?

El departamento se veía más ocupado y colorido: Las cortinas estaban corridas y las ventanas, abiertas. La alfombra estaba limpia y la cocina estaba irreconocible. Y habían libros en muchas partes, junto a los de Arthur, como si alguien se hubiese olvidado de ellos y luego otra mano los hubiese acomodado entre los demás, desconocedora de que pertenecían a distintas personas.

Al, más consciente de los cambios puesto que jugaba con Matt todos los días, olisqueó con su nariz de conejo las flores.

—François fue lo que pasó.

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur tiene ojos hermosos.

Si Al pudiese elegir, quisiera morir viendo los ojos de Arthur.

Son lo único bello en su cuerpo demacrado y trabajador. Sus manos y brazos están lleno de quemaduras y cortes, su cabello es pajoso y desordenado, sus músculos no son la gran cosa y sus facciones se han secado con los años.

Al cree que fueron los médicos, diciéndole que le curarían, los que implantaron para siempre las ojeras, y que fueron las manos de una enfermera las que le llenaron de cráteres la cara (después de todo, a ella le encantaba reventarle sus pústulas para limpiarlas luego con alcohol. Fue una época horrible aquella, la de la peste cristal).

Arthur no es guapo, no como, por ejemplo, podría serlo François. Sus cejas son muy gruesas y sus dientes son chuecos. Lo único que Al puede rescatar del humano que le da vida, son sus ojos, verdes y profundos, con manchas cafés que se entremezclan en un amarillo verdoso. Ojos que, cuando le miran, le hacen sentir completo, a pesar de no poder encontrar su verdadera forma.

Al ama a Arthur como quizá nadie hace en el mundo, y Arthur ama a Al en igual medida. Son, después de todo, la misma alma separada por un cuerpo, o el cuerpo de un alma y el alma de un cuerpo. Han estado allí siempre para el otro, y permanecerán unidos hasta el último segundo, más allá de los amores y desamores, de las pérdidas, de los dolores, del ajetreo de la vida y las personas que les ven con temor y asco.

Matt le ha insistido en que no debe sentirse culpable por ser, del modo divertido en que lo dijo, una forma informe. Matt, con sus zumbidos que le tranquilizan y sus patitas que le hacen cosquillas. Matt, el daimonion abeja, que le había confesado como un secreto que a él le hubiera gustado haber tenido la oportunidad de jugar a transmutar un poco más, que le contó de no poder hacer carreras con los demás niños por no poder tomar forma de ave.

Matt, que le hablaba sobre las motivaciones de François, que le contaba sobre sus vidas, que le mostraba otra forma de ver el mundo.

Que le habló sobre el polvo antes de que el mismo François le hablase sobre éste a Arthur.

Matt, que convenció a François de ver a Al y a Arthur con otra perspectiva.

+'+'+'+'+

Cuando la renta de François venció, éste llegó con una caja de madera en sus brazos a tocar la puerta de Arthur. Arthur no estaba, pues se encontraba en la cafetería, y fue Yao el que le dejó entrar, con unas llaves de repuesto que Antonio le había confiado en su momento. Fue lo mejor para François ya que, de haber estado Arthur, lo más seguro es que no le hubiese dejado transladar sus pertenencias hasta su mesa, ni mucho menos meter su ropa en el clóset.

Al regresar del trabajo, Arthur encontró a François en la acera, frente a su puerta y rodeado de viejos objetos, ofreciendo a los transeúntes los platos de Arthur a un módico precio.

—¿Eso es mío? —le preguntó, incrédulo.

—Traje otros. Tienen un diseño floreado —le contestó François, ante lo que Arthur entró corriendo a comprobar que sus pertenencias siguieran en su lugar. Al se coló por el lado de François, sin tocarlo, siguiendo a su dueño. El grito no se hizo esperar, y Matt se escondió en el pligue del cuello de la camisa de François, reflejando el miedo que su dueño no dejaba ver.

—¿Quién carajo te dio permiso para vender mis cosas? ¿Y quién mierda te dejó entrar? ¿Y por qué, desgraciado, están tus cosas en mi sala?

—Yo me di permiso porque no hay espacio para las pertenencias de ambos. También me estoy deshaciendo de cosas mías —le contestó, mostrándole uno de los libros expuestos y volviéndo a dejarlo en su lugar—. Matt es un experto en forzar cerraduras desde su interior —mintió, sonriendo un poco—. Y mis cosas están arriba porque mi renta venció y no tengo trabajo todavía.

—¿No tienes una familia con la que quedarte? —se lamentó Arthur, previendo la respuesta.

—Vengo del campo, ¿cómo esperas que consiga trabajo allá? No olvides tampoco que estoy buscando una cura para ti. Son mis honorarios.

Arthur se cruzó de brazos, molestísimo, con el ceño fruncido. Al, a su lado, le olisqueó y pareció hablarle, cumpliendo el papel de consejero que tienen todos los daimonions. Arthur, tras oírle, suspiro, se masajeó los ojos, y aceptó la situación: Si su daimonion decía estar emocionado ante la idea de Matt viviendo con ellos, por algo sería.

—Pones todo el dinero que salga de aquí para la siguiente renta, ¿entendido? Y no te quedarás sin hacer nada. No quiero zánganos en mi casa.

—No tendrás uno —le aseguró François, y Matt voló hasta el hocico de Al. El daimonion puerco espín le recibió, contento, y le llevó aparte, para poder jugar y compartir. François les sintió alejarse con una sonrisa—. Prometo ser una laboriosa obrera.


	3. Chapter 3

Al fin podré ponerle punto final a este fic :D no saben lo feliz que me hace poder publicar ya el final. Estaba listo cuando comencé a publicar, pero no había podido revisar la última parte debido a la falta de tiempo u.u Por si alguien se lo preguntaba, éste no es exactamente el mundo de La Materia Oscura (la he adaptado a las necesidad de la historia), así que si quieren conocer el original, anímense a leer los libros c:

Jazmin-Ichigo, me he tardaaaaadoooooo, ¡y ha sido totalmente sin querer! Perdón :c

**Nota:** Gracias a la Val (AchimDy), a la Cata (RedxYami) y a la Daf (Eriredia) por revisar este fic y decirme qué le hacía falta. Y un abrazo a mi abuela, que ahora debe saber que escribo romancillos entre hombres.

* * *

**.**

**.**

François tuvo una suerte inmensa aquel verano, porque el gobierno decidió fiscalizar los barcos por sí mismo y se arrestó a más de uno que intentó falsificar sus observaciones. Él, por insistencia de Arthur, había rechazado una oferta y se había dedicado a repartir su currículum en distintas fábricas, esperando por un empleo legal y, como lo había llamado Arthur, decente.

—De la que te salvaste. Foja diez —le comentó el inglés una mañana de domingo, dejando sobre la mesa el periódico de ese día. François lo tomó para leer la noticia mencionada, y al terminar, suspiró, cerrando los ojos al sentirse tan al borde del abismo. Arthur, tras sentarse frente suyo, tomó una de las plumas fuente y se dedicó a escribir desde el inicio otro currículo para repartir, utilizando una letra sobria y elegante que nadie se esperaría de él a primera vista—. Eso mismo pensé yo.

—Podría... Podría estar enfrentándome a perder mi título.

—Sin mencionar la cárcel y la fianza.

—El dinero es dinero —François recuperó por un momento el movimiento, y luego volvió a la reflexión, con el corazón latiendo más pesado, mirando algún punto de la pared.

—El dinero es lo que nos permite vivir —contestó Arthur y ambos se callaron por un momento. Desde afuera llegaba el calor del sol, calentando el piso de madera y la alfombra. La mesa, en la sombra hacia el lado en que estaban sentados, crujió cuando Arthur se apoyó en ella para levantarse.

François le siguió con la mirada, casi sin darse cuenta (solamente notando para sí cómo sus ojos se movían). Le vio ir hasta la cocina y desaparecer en ésta. Oyó su trajín y al verle regresar, de frente a la luz, murmuró en el idioma de su pueblo, para Matt (para sí) lo hermosos que eran los ojos de Arthur, como joyas de fábula, escondidas en los bosques sin llamar la atención.

Ignoradas hasta por las abejas.

+'+'+'+'+

—¿Qué es el polvo dorado? —le preguntó Arthur una noche, mirándole con las pupilas aún dilatadas, con la cabeza reposándole en la almohada y el cabello recién cortado por François esa tarde. El mayor, de espaldas, miraba el techo con las manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago, relajado.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —quiso saber François, volteando hacia Arthur. Éste, recostado de lado, se encogió de hombros, acompañándose con un gesto del labio.

—Siempre lo mencionas.

—Mmm... —François lo pensó un momento, en que Arthur se le arrimó otro poco. A los pies de la cama, Al, en forma de zorro, estaba enrollado sobre sí mismo, protegiendo en la calidez de su panza a Matt—. De partida, no sabría si llamarle dorado realmente —alzó sus cejas, enfatizando el hecho—. Para verlo necesito que la densidad de la luz sea proyectada a través del ámbar y...

—Allí es cuando todo se tiñe de dorado, me imagino.

—Exacto.

—Pero olvidado ese detalle, ¿qué es? O qué tiene que ver conmigo —François parpadeó más rápido, como queriendo una explicación—. Está anotado en tus apuntes sobre mí —le recordó Arthur, como quien habla de algo obvio.

—¡Los lees!

—Claro que los leo.

Como perturbado en su sueño, Al movió una de sus orejas. El reloj resonaba desde la sala, segundo a segundo, reparado el fin de semana anterior por François, ante la atenta mirada de Arthur. Las sobras de los emparedados que Arthur trajera de la cafetería atraían moscas en la cocina. Había luna nueva, y François había descubierto gracias a la observación de años que los ciclos de la luna influían en el flujo de polvo dorado, ¿por qué no aprovechar el momento?

—Dame un minuto —le pidió François, levantándose desnudo como estaba.

—¿Para qué? —le preguntó Arthur, tapándose mejor con el cubrecamas. François volvió segundos despues, borrando al instante de sus recuerdos la sala azul, lejos del amarillo de la lámpara encendida de la habitación y del calor humano.

En sus manos traía su montaje de lentes, aumentando la atención de Arthur.

—¿Me dejarás usarlo?

—Pero con extremo cuidado. Te mataría si lo rompieras —exageró François, arrodillándose en la cama y amarrando las correas en la nuca de Arthur, que sostenía el peso del aparato con una mano. Al olisqueó el aire cargado a sexo y Matt caminó por su pelaje hasta la unión de la oreja con la nuca, en donde se acomodó—. Yo lo manejo —le instruyó François, bajando los lentes de ámbar pulido, y Arthur quedó con la boca abierta.

Una corriente de polvo atravesaba la habitación, colándose por la puerta entreabierta y siguiendo su curso más allá de la ventana. Daban la luz que la luna nueva no, y se detenían en los lugares menos esperados, como atrapadas por rocas en el lecho de un río: En el grabado de la pared, en el cincelado del marco de la ventana, entre las hebras de la ropa tirada, en la lámpara de gas.

Y en François.

François estaba lleno de polvo dorado.

El polvo dorado se prendía de su cabello, como gotas de agua, y le rodeaba, casi estático. Arthur quedó mudo del asombro, pero cuando se miró sus propias manos y cuerpo, el color de su rostro se desvaneció, y sin que se lo dijeran, supo por qué, para François, él era distinto de los demás.

—Yo no...

—No atraes al polvo. Eso lo he visto antes —le explicó el mayor, adelantándose a lo que Arthur le pudiese decir, rascándose nervioso la nariz—, en niños. Niños sin un daimonion formado. Y creo que no es la capacidad transmutativa del daimonion la que repele al polvo, sino el polvo el que interrumpe la transformación del daimonion.

—¿Eso es algo bueno? —quiso saber Arthur.

—La Iglesia requisó mis estudios. Algo debe haber que no quieren que sepamos.

—No estás respondiendo mi pregunta.

—Creo que es algo malo para el sistema que conocemos. Como la forma en que las brujas se separan de sus daimonios, o que los osos del norte no los tienen y aún así son personas.

Arthur, con marcas de dedos manchadas de polvo en su espalda (sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiese), negó con la cabeza.

François le dedicó una mirada cargada de seriedad.

—Niegas el pecado original. Niegas el mito de Adán y Eva.

+'+'+'+'+

Existen borrones en los recuerdos de Arthur. Momentos en negro y recuerdos creados a partir de relatos ajenos, con colores luminosos y los bordes de calles y parques que conoce de toda su vida. Los peores son los momentos en negro. Meses, y hasta años, de los que no recuerda nada. Por lo mismo, no es muy asiduo a compartir historias de su infancia con François, remitiéndose a oír las de éste.

Tales periodos en negro se extinguieron a medida que Arthur creció, sin embargo, no eran cosa del pasado. Podían volver en cualquier momento, como sueños en vida. El último había durado unos cuantos meses tras los cuales Antonio ya no vivía con él, ni le amaba ya. El siguiente podía ser en cualquier momento en que François se acercase demasiado, invadiese su espacio vital y le obligase a esconder su alma para protegerla (a pesar de que François, como Antonio, nunca pensara en hacerle daño y fuese sólo una amenaza imaginaria).

Era primordial proteger a Al, costase lo que costase. Sin importar lo que perdiese, o qué tan lejos se fuese, Al siempre estaría a su lado. Velando por él y cuidándole la espalda, oyéndole y aconsejándole. Y por sobre todo, acompañándole. Nunca estaría solo.

E incluso aunque François supliese la compañía y le llenase de promesas y felicidades, no dejaba de ser una amenaza. Alguien que podía tocar a Al. Alguien que podía sentirse con el derecho de tocar a Al. Y no lo culpaba, no podía culparlo. Es sencillamente natural querer tocar al daimonion de la persona que amas, del mismo modo en que es natural que los padres conforten a los daimonions de sus hijos y los hijos se alleguen a los daimonions de sus padres, o que al jugar se roce al daimonion de un amigo o de un hermano.

Aún así, hay límites de la intimidad que no deben ser traspasados sin permiso.

Aún menos, abusados.

+'+'+'+'+

El doctor González recordaba bien el caso de Arthur Kirkland. Había sido un paciente excepcional, que le había visitado semana a semana durante casi toda su vida debido a una extraña patología con su daimonion. La _psiquis informe_ era el nombre que le designaban los psiquiatras.

Se caracterizaba por la tardía estabilidad de un daimonion, producto de un ambiente familiar extremadamente inestable y en crisis. En estos casos, en lugar de crearse una personalidad a partir de la situación de riesgo, el mundo interno del paciente se amolda a los constantes cambios, sin desarrollar una propia personalidad, cayendo en la negación del propio ser.

Arthur, sin embargo, no era un caso común y corriente de _psiquis informe_, puesto que su familia era, al menos aparentemente, estable y los demás hermanos, tanto los mayores como el menor, habían desarrollado perfectamente sus daimonions. Por otra parte, la _psiquis informe_ nunca sobrepasaba los veinte años, margen que Arthur había traspasado ya hacia tiempo. Incluso los esquizofrénicos tenían daimonions estable, normalmente formado antes del desarrollo pleno de la esquizofrenia, lo que hacía de Arthur un hombre extraordinario, o extraordinariamente loco.

A Gilbert aquella información le pareció de los más esclarecedora. Arthur era, en otras palabras, lo que buscaron lograr los investigadores de hace siete década: Un hombre cuyo daimonion no se veía afectado por el tal polvo, pues se mantenía en constante cambio. Un hombre bueno, cercano a la perfección divina. Y al mismo tiempo, una rareza de la ciencia y la medicina.

Alguien impóluto.

¿Qué investigaciones se mantenían sobre el polvo? Muy pocas, y la mayoría eran de aproximación teórica. El polvo podía pesarse y medirse, pero su manipulación era un imposible, y sólo podía verse a través de fotografías cuya composición química no había cambiado casi nada en medio siglo. François Bonnefoy lucía como una prometedora adhesión a tales investigaciones, pues su observación era obviamente más cercana y se encontraba un paso más adelante en la manipulación del polvo en lo que parecía ser, según mostraban sus dibujos, un productor de energía cinética.

Lamentablemente, Bonnefoy había escrito tales adelantos en clave, y aunque Gilbert admiraba la dificultad que se le ponía por delante y a la mente ingeniosa capaz de crear tan fascinantes mecanismos, la presión le apremiaba a tomar una resolución respecto a Bonnefoy. ¿Debían dejar de vigilarlo, encerrarlo o incorporarlo? Sin conocerle, Gilbert simpatizó con él, y así se lo hizo saber a su daimonion lobo.

—¿Qué haremos con él, Sajo?

—Eliminarlo está fuera de todo lo que te planteas —le respondió el daimonion, rascándose detrás de la oreja con una de sus patas traseras—. Pide permiso para que se una al equipo de investigación.

—Si tan sólo fuera un teólogo y no un ingeniero.

—Si pone sus habilidades al servicio de la Iglesia, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

+'+'+'+'+

—Es fácil demostrar la materialidad del polvo —le dijo, días después, François a Arthur, emplazando sobre la mesa un molinillo de astas planas y ladeadas. Arthur, sentado con el respaldo de la silla por delante, no parecía muy interesado, a pesar de mirarle todo el tiempo. Mantenía el mentón apoyado en la silla, con los ojos caídos, desilucionado aún porque, a pesar de ser un chef profesional, François continuara negándose a dejarle cocinar en casa.

Acomodando los codos sobre la mesa, François puso una mano a cada lado del molinillo de madera, estando una de ellas unos centímetros por encima de la otra.

—¿Qué intentas hacer? —le preguntó Arthur, con Al enrollado a su cuello y tan atento como él. Matt volaba en círculos sobre la cabeza de François, emocionado con lo que ocurriría—. ¿No te enloquece el zumbido de Matt junto a tu oído todo el día?

—No, ya me acostumbré. Es como oír silencio.

—A mí me enerva. Mataba abejas cuando era un niño, ¿sabes? Las agarraba por las alas y las ponía contra mi chaqueta. Las tontas le ensartaban el aguijón y al separarlas perdían todas sus tripas.

François le miró mal, y Arthur le correspondió con una sonrisa de hiena.

—Quizá por eso te gusta tanto que te meta mi aguijón —resolvió François, paralizando el rostro de Arthur, a quien hizo callar antes siquiera de que pudiera contestarle—. Shhh... Mira.

El molinillo comenzó a moverse, lentamente en un principio y tomando ritmo después, llevando consigo no solamente el peso de las astas, sino también el de la cadena que convertía el girar de éstas en movimientos circulares en dos engranajes de distinto tamaño, que junto al de las astas formaban un triángulo. Mediante varillas, ruedas más pequeñas y un sistema de poleas, François concentraba la energía cinética de modo que...

—Es un ascensor.

—Bingo.

Arthur estaba maravillado.

—Pero... Eso es imposible. Usan sistemas hidráulicos...

—Los antiguos usaban energía animal. Y los hidráulicos tienen que estar siendo revisado constantemente. En los puertos se eliminarían esos sistemas, y la misma energía que crea el polvo dorado puede ser usada para mover barcos, o mantener encendidos los fuelles, ¡y ésas son sólo algunas posibilidades! —enumeró François, emocionado, más fuerte de lo que necesitaba, como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un público mayor que Arthur y Al.

—Estás reemplazando la fuerza a tracción humana y animal por... Viento.

—Mejor que el viento. Es un flujo constante y manejable —explicó François, bajando las manos y, con ello, cesando el movimiendo del molinillo—. Puede realizarse en una habitación cerrada, sin necesidad de represas o de quemar combustibles fósiles.

—¿Puedes crear electricidad? —preguntó Arthur, curioso—. Aunque sea para cargar una batería de radio.

—Con este mecanismo no, pero de que se puede, debería poderse.

—Es sorprendente —aceptó Arthur, sin poder creer lo que tenía enfrente.

—Y espera a verlo con los lentes —le anunció François, extendiéndole los mismos. Arthur, ya con más práctica, se los amarró por su cuenta, ajustando los lentes necesarios. François, sin caber en sí del orgullo, volvió a poner sus manos en posición, comenzando a explicar.

—El polvo dorado se mueve desde polos positivos a polos negativos, creando un flujo constante a nivel mundial —Arthur levantó una de sus cejas, ecéptico—. O al menos eso es lo que puedo estimar por las corrientes que hay en distintas épocas del año —agregó François, algo ofendido por esa falta de confianza en sus observaciones—. Lo mismo ocurre a niveles más pequeños, como es el caso del cuerpo humano. Al contacto con tierra, el polvo dorado se libera, pues las cargas se neutralizan...

—Comprendo —le alentó Arthur, sin sonar distinto a como usualmente lo hacía, viendo como el polvo dorado, poco a poco, recorría el camino de una mano de François a la otra, en inicio tímidamente, y, posteriormente, con constancia, empujando las astas en su camino.

—Pero mientras el cuerpo se encuentra polarizado, se puede controlar la ruta del polvo dorado. Ahora imagina una habitación llena de este polvo, con dos polos de cargas opuestas en puntos enfrentados. Se crearía un flujo constante a mayor escala.

—Yo no podría hacer lo que estás haciendo —aseguró Arthur, recordando lo distinto que era y recordando que era, ese polvo dorado que le evitaba, el responsable.

—Si aprendemos a manejar el polvo dorado —le contestó François—, podríamos adherirlo a ti y a Al.

Arthur asintió, sintiéndose cansado ante la idea. La manipulación de algo inodoro, incoloro e intangible le parecía fuera de sus capacidades. François, dejando la demostración de lado, le miró con cariño escondido.

—Aunque yo creo que no necesitas hacerlo.

+'+'+'+'+

Ocurre, muy de vez en cuando, que Arthur se pregunta por qué la gente es tan prejuiciosa. Que si aquel tiene una búha por daimonion, es una persona inteligente, y si aquella tiene un koala, es una haragana. Que si aquel hombre tiene un ave monogama, será un buen marido, y que si aquella mujer tiene una pantera, será exitosa, mientras que si la persona en cuestion tiene por daimonion una rata, es un desgraciado, y si se trata de una mariposa, se la pasa entre ilusiones y nada concreto.

"Si a un ave extiende la mano, ladrón y giptano", es un dicho común en el puerto, y en casa Arthur oía a menudo decir a los hombres mayores "ése nació con un daimonion chicharra". François, siempre abierto a las conversaciones ligeras, le presentó un dicho de su pueblo que rezaba "si la madre es golondrina, y el padre, una paloma, el hijo será cuerva y la hija, un cuco".

Tu futuro, pensaba Arthur, muchas veces se determina por la forma en que tu daimonion se establece, y tenía bases para creer eso, pues aunque las generaciones jóvenes eran menos prejuiciosas, seguía aplicándose el "entre perro y león, león" y el "si el daimonion se arrastra, por algo será". Muchas empresas pedían incorporar la especie del daimonion en el currículum, y en el ejército estaban prohibidos todos aquellos daimonions que fuesen lentos o muy grandes.

"¿Quién necesitaba ser clasificado?" y "¿a quién le importa la especie de mi daimonion" eran oraciones que, con rebeldía, soltaba Arthur en aquellas ocasiones en que su vida se veía realmente afectada, adulto y rechazado.

No necesitaba que Al le respondiese "todos menos nosotros" para saberlo.

+'+'+'+'+

—Fui al psiquiátrico cuando era un niño. Nunca les dije qué me había pasado. Nadie se los dijo. Mis padres tampoco lo sabían.

François le miró un segundo al oírle hablar, y luego continúo lustrando sus zapatos, sentado a los pies de la cama.

—Ellos tocaron a Al.

El paño se detuvo en la punta del zapato, y François volteó a mirar a Arthur que, echado sobre la cama con Al sobre su estómago, acariciaba la cabeza del daimonion conejo.

—¿Tus médicos?

—Mis hermanos. Soy el quinto de seis. Los cuatro mayores pensaron que no pasaría nada por llevar los juegos más allá.

—Incluso los niños saben que eso está mal.

—Quizá hubo maldad de por medio —aceptó Arthur, como si el tema ya estuviese superado—. Jugaron con Al, le jalaron las alas hasta quitarle plumas... Le acariciaron como si hubiese sido de ellos. Le ataron.

François dejó su zapato en el suelo, sin ser brusco. Era de noche, y Arthur se había cambiado por ropas más cómodas, dejando sus prendas apestosas a fritura en un cubo con agua perfumada en el baño. Las cartas del correo estaban sobre la mesa de madera, con una invitación a casa de don Eloy y doña Solange dirigida a Arthur. Querían conocerlo.

—Y cuando descubrieron que salían impunes, siguieron haciéndolo. Como si se tratara de robar caramelos. Ahora que lo pienso —prosiguió Arthur, frunciendo el ceño—, si acaso no se sentirían con alguna clase de poder. Como si la vida de alguien dependiera de sus manos. O quizá —agregó, como si fuesen opciones irrelevantes—, sencillamente es divertido cuando el juguete cambia todos los días.

François le miró con mal semblante, sin hacer caso de lo último.

—No la vida, Arthur. El alma.

—El alma, la conciencia —se apresuró Arthur—. Todo.

Matt, escondido en el cabello de François, trepó hasta su coronilla. François le acarició con un dedo.

—¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? —inquirió François, en pésimas condiciones para analizar esa información—. O más bien, por qué me lo dices. Es horrible.

Arthur se incorporó en sus codos, Al bostezó en su regazo y sacudió las orejas.

—Cuando paseaba por el jardín del hospital, me gustaba matar abejas —relató Arthur y François, con precaución, bajó a Matt para encerrarlo y protegerlo con sus manos—. Cuando veo a Matt, a veces quiero hacerle lo mismo —le confesó, mirándole con dureza, mostrándole lo peor de sí, lo más crudo, lo más en bruto.

—No puedes matarlo —razonó François levantándose y acercándosele—. No sin matarme a mí —definió, sentándose junto a él.

—Me conformaría con tocarle —le susurró Arthur.

—Entonces hazlo.

+'+'+'+'+

El movimiento determinante no estuvo en manos de Gilbert, sino de su hermano. Éste, enterado de un par de civiles de alto riesgo para el Estado, había pedido consejo a sus superiores, explicándoles que uno de ellos ya había estado bajo vigilancia por el cuerpo policial, y posteriormente a ello, llevó a cabo un arresto que no era, en ningún caso, lo que Gilbert deseaba de estas presas que investigaba.

La idea de Gilbert era el acecho constante y personal, casi como si se tratara de su propia carrera de vida. No poder hablar del tema era una molestia de la que renegaba constántemente, y sin embargo, al momento de enterarse de los hechos se arrepintió de haber compartido el caso con alguien que no comprendía los trasfondos.

Se repetía el mismo error de hace dos años.

Caminando nerviosamente de un lado a otro del pasillo, Gilbert esperaba que le dieran autorización para hablar con su hermano. No podía esperar hasta la siguiente reunión familiar para descargar toda su furia. ¡Le habían quitado una fuente de conocimiento! ¡Un avance a la ciencia! La saciedad de su curiosidad personal estaba ahora en juego.

¿Por qué la comunicación entre distintos departamentos del Estado no podía ser más fluida? Si tan solo Gilbert pudiese disponer de las fuerzas policiales, no se enfrentarían a los problemas que ya veía venir. ¿Por qué se los llevan? ¿Qué hicieron nuestros hijos? ¿Por qué no les dan un juicio justo?

El arresto tendría que haberse dado llamando la menor atención posible. Pero gracias a la rigurosidad de Ludwig, Kirkland y Bonnefoy no sólo conocían sus derechos, sino que tenían testigos de su detención. ¿Debían ignorarlos, sobornarlos? Al menos debía detener a Ludwig antes de que le permitiera a esos dos un contacto con sus familias.

La puerta se abrió, y Sacro, el daimonion pastor alemán de Ludwig, se coló primero para saludar a Sajo, moviendo la cola con el entusiasmo que Ludwig no reflejaba. Gilbert no dijo nada, pero comprendió que su hermano estaba emocionado.

—Weillschmidt —le saludó Ludwig, como si se trataran de desconocidos, y se estrecharon sus manos—. Con usted quería hablar.

Gilbert aguantó un suspiro. No por nada su hermano tenía por daimonion un perro: El símbolo de los sirvientes y criados. Sacro, sin revelarle nada verbalmente a Sajo, no podía mentir en su actitud: Buscaban impresionarlos.

—Después. Esta mañana arrestaste a dos civiles... Un ingeniero y...

—Su conviviente, sí, de hecho son de los que me habías...

—Necesito que los traslades. Ahora —le interrumpió Gilbert, dejando atónito a Ludwig, que calló, intentando comprender sus razones—. Los necesitan los estudiosos de la Cátedral.

—No se les ha procesado aún —negó Ludwig, y a Sacro se le erizaron los pelos del lomo. Sajo, alzando la cola y mostrando los dientes, le miraba casi tocándole el hocico con el suyo—. Hermano, explícate.

—No puedo —basado en su tono, Gilbert parecía realmente lastimado por el hecho—. Están en manos de la Magisterio ahora.

+'+'+'+'+

—¿No estás asustado? —le preguntó François a Arthur, acariciándose los músculos tensos del cuello. El menor, sentado en un catre, se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? No he hecho nada malo.

En una esquina, alejado de ambos, un joven castaño se fundía con la pared, como si Arthur le atemorizara. Su daimonion, una cobaya, se veía desafiante ante los otros dos daimonions presentes, tenso entre los brazos de su dueño. Matt, por orden de François, buscaba una salida a la habitación, pero la puerta era hermética, diseñada para personas con daimonions escurridizos. Al, inquieto, perseguía su propia cola de león, ocupando todo el centro de la habitación.

—Quizá es un tema de impuestos —les sugirió el joven, poniéndose a temblar cuando la atención de Arthur recayó en él—. A mí me ocurre todo el tiempo, aquí ya me conocen por lo mismo. Lovi siempre me dijo que ser banquero no era lo mío, ve~ —agregó como explicación, alzando un poco más a su daimonion, que se revolvió nervioso.

François se encogió de hombros, sin creer en esa posibilidad. Teniendo una idea muy clara de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Temiendo. Matt, viéndole desde lejos, sintió en sí todo el arrepentimiento de François. Sin pedirle permiso, se acercó a Al, que detuvo su corretear por escucharle.

A François no le pasó desapercibido el cambio en la actitud de Arthur, ni la sensación horrible que se apoderó de éste.

—¿Hay algo de lo que deba enterarme, François?

La llave de la puerta fue quitada, cortando cualquier respuesta, cautelosa por lo demás, de François, y un hombre albino, con un daimonion lobo, apareció en sus vidas.

—¿François Bonnefoy y Arthur Kirkland? —les preguntó. Arthur asintió, sin comprender el cambio repentino en la sensación que Alfred le proyectaba—. Síganme.

+'+'+'+'+'+

Las investigaciones de hace más de medio siglo habían sido detenidas por un malfuncionamiento en las instalaciones. Según los reportes, debido a problemas en la sala de separación, la estructura de parte del edificio se había incendiado y colapsado. El caos se había sembrado entre los objetos de experimentación, que escaparon hacia la nieve que rodeaba la base científica, emplazada en las tierras del norte.

Se habían salvado algunos reportes. Observaciones sobre el estado cambiante de los jóvenes e inmaduros daimonions, sobre la separación que podían soportar entre sí, el tiempo de conversación que tenían con éstos y el tiempo que tardaban en reaccionar frente a estimulos provocados a sus dueños.

Ningún objeto de investigación era voluntario. Todos eran niños huérfanos o que sus familias no extrañarían. Muchos eran niños giptanos, alejados de las leyes de tierra firme. Se esperaba darles un alojo humanitario, lejos de sus malos hogares o de la falta total de éstos, al mismo tiempo que se les daba un lugar útil en la sociedad. Se les alimentaba y se les daba una cama caliente y ropa.

El mayor experimento de todos era la cercenación del daimonion. Ningún niño sometido a ella sobrevivió. Los más fuertes lograban vivir unas horas más. Todo en bien de la investigación del polvo, mácula del alma humana.

Tras más de medio siglo, esas investigaciones se retomaron.


End file.
